I'm no doctor
by slendie258
Summary: When Cody breaks Sierra's heart, it refuses her to be happy for anything. That is until a certain ginger haired villain confronts her after a bad dream.


"I don't love you, just give up and move on..." the words replayed through her head, constantly, every few seconds. Like a broken tape stuck in a loop. She felt her black eyes tear up again as his words carried on playing through her head. She grabbed the nearby box of tissues, the fourth box today, and plucked a sheet from it, carefully she dabbed at her eyes and blew her nose loudly.

Sierra stood up from her white bed in the Playa, she trudged to the door and placed her hand on the handle. Once again fresh tears welled into her eyes. Blinking them back she stood there with her hand placed firmly on the handle that would take her to the hallway, and subsequently to the pool, Cody loved to lay on a lounger and stare at some of the girls, especially Gwen, she stole him, her Cody, they were meant to get married and have kids and move in together but he would rather pursue someone who quite obviously doesn't like him in that way when he could quite easily have a wonderful relationship with her, and she wanted that more then anything. Yet he refused to give her what she wanted.

Cody, the name ran through her head as her face turned into a scowl, "Cody" she muttered venom laced with her voice as tears fell down her face. She made no attempt to stop them and just turned the handle on the door, opening it and casually stepping out into the hall, not caring about the tears which rolled down her cheeks and onto the floor, nothing was worth caring for anymore, he had broken her heart, she had nothing live for anymore.

Walking along the hall she saw Gwen and Duncan arguing,

"YOU THINK I DIDN'T SEE YOU STARING AT COURTNEY'S BOOBS, WHAT DO YOU TAKE ME FOR, LIGHTNING!" Gwen screeched at the punk who was backed into the wall with Gwen seeming twice her usual size.

"I never looked at her boobs, you must have been thinking of something else," he replied calmly as Gwen glared at him before delivering a powerful slap to Duncan's cheek.

"Duncan, you're lying, despite what you think you are rather predictable, we're over, maybe if you go crawling back and begging there may be an ever so slight chance of Courtney taking you back, good luck." she said before walking away, wiping her eyes from tears before they showed to much. Sierra carried on walking after the fiasco finished and just held a small pitying look at the punk before wiping it off of her face after she remembered that boys are not worth sympathy as they only break your heart._  
_

Carrying on down the hall she saw Noah and Eva randomly making out along the hallway, as she passed by the stopped abruptly, panting as they looked at each other.

"For a wimp you aren't bad with ya tongue." The iron woman panted at the teen opposite her.

"Been practicing." came his cool reply,

"On who or what exactly?" Eva asked the Indian nerd,

"Umm, my mum, my dad, my eight siblings," he listed off the people rather nonchalantly as Eva leaned against the wall, "Oh yeah and my dog," the brute teen just kissed the nerd again as Sierra smiled at the thought of a crack pairing becoming canon, Nova, she thought, cracking a smile before quickly wiping it off, "_NO"_ her mind scolded her _"You must be upset, the love of your life just broke your heart, you are not allowed to show a sign of happiness forever_." Sierra just carried on walking, down the cream walled hall._  
_

Within minutes she reached the door to the outside world and opened it, looking out onto the beautiful sunset. It was beautiful, she wanted so much to enjoy it but her mind and her heart as well just would not allow it. The pool area as well as the entire section was surprisingly quiet, only three people hung out around the place. Lindsay was standing in the pool, asking a very annoyed Leshawna how to swim again. And Owen, who was simply eating once again at the buffet.

Dragging her feet along the stone, Sierra just slumped onto a lounger and curled into a ball. She asked herself why she had even decided to come outside when she could safely hang around in her room and mope all by herself, maybe it was so she could maybe catch a glimpse at Cody, or maybe it was just so she could try and cheer herself up with a beautiful view. Well it seemed neither was working.

She felt once again new tears forming in her eyes, she just did what any vulnerable animal did. She curled into a ball and slept, hoping to drown out her worries in a land of dreams.

* * *

Sierra awoke with a start, panting as she quickly looked around her. She saw she was back on the wicker lounger, outside of the hotel at the playa. Sighing slightly she remembered the contents of her dream and even newer tears joined the ones that had stained her face from the previous night. Cody had been there, he seemed so large, towering over the purplette teen. She had been crying as he looked at her with no remorse in his face before he brought his titanic foot over her. She had jolted awake before anything could happen.

"Something wrong?" Sierra jumped at the sound of a foreign voice, a male voice.

"W...w...w...who's there." she stuttered into the darkness, leaping from her seat and backing away in fright, still slightly on edge from the nightmare.

"Me," from the darkness came a humanoid shape. As he came into the light from the hotel, Sierra immediately recognized him as the ginger haired villain from season four, Scott.

"No, nothing's wrong," Sierra said unconvincingly as Scott took one step closer to the stalker,

"You didn't look like everything was OK just a few minutes ago," he smirked at her as she looked ever so slightly outraged,

"You were watching me sleep," she hissed at him as he chuckled,

"Only when you're incessant shuffling as whimpers and cries of, NO CODY STOP IT PLEASE, PLEASE DON'T STEP ON ME!" he mimicked the stalker as she glared at him.

"Whatever, well now you know I was having a nightmare where Cody rejected my love," Sierra explained to the ginger boy,

"Didn't he already reject you yesterday?" Scott asked her,

"Yeah," Sierra half sighed half cried,

"You know I think you deserve so much more."

"But...but...but," she stuttered before Scott cut her off,

"Before you try and defend him, I do mean me and I have had a crush on you since season three." the ginger admitted, a heavy blush spreading across his cheeks, before he quickly turned his head to the side to hide the embarrassing blush.

"Oh," was all the stalker could say before she looked at him, "No no no no no, I just, I couldn't no doctor could fix my heart, after what he did to it," she looked at the ginger who just smirked at her in response, "What?" she looked at him confused as he continued to advance on Sierra until their faces were centimeters apart, his smirk only widening,

"I'm no doctor" he smirked before gently pressing his lips against hers as she stood there, wide eyed and shacked before slowly closing her eyes and kissing him back. They bulled away with blushes on both of their cheeks.

"Well I suppose that was better than I thought but," Sierra spoke first, blushing deeply

"But what?" Scott inquired at her.

"Well, I dunno," Scott smirked at this,

"So, ya wanna make this official, Sierra?"

"Yes," Sierra replied, a smile plastered on her face that could only make Scott smile along with her, after smiling at each other for a little while, Scott leaned forward again, Sierra following his movements and inching her face closer to his once more. Their lips touched in another sweet and love filled kiss.

"Sierra, I love you." Scott whispered as they embraced,

"I love you too, Scott," Sierra whispered back before they just sat down on the lounger that allowed the whole interaction. Before drifting to sleep.


End file.
